Hey There, Delilah
by misstiffanyboxblue
Summary: Starts off right after "Special Education". Sam has a twin sister in Vocal Adrenaline. She becomes a huge part of everyones lives. Okay, not the best summary but it's reall good please read
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey readers! So basically I've been wanting to write another glee fanfic about an OC who would be a sister to Sam for awhile now and was just trying to find a way to write her into Glee's general plot. **

" So Rachel, what's the latest news with Puckleberry and Finn?" Santana sneered.

It was about the fifth time she had brought up the touchy subject of Puck and Rachel's kiss and Finn and Rachel's breakup. And that was only this glee club meeting.

"You'll be happy to hear Santana that there are no newer developments to be discussed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm brainstorming Christmas carol ideas," Rachel responded praying that Santana would leave her alone. She cursed Mr. Schue for not reprimanding the Latina.

"Oohhh! You should totally do a Puckleberry duet!"

Before Rachel could respond another voice beat her to it, "SANTANA! Stop saying Puckleberry, it's annoying." It was Finn.

Rachel looked up at him shyly with a small smile that almost reached her eyes. He just turned away and went back to ignoring the fact that she existed.

Rachel let out to a small sigh. It wasn't like she hadn't expected it. He had been ignoring for almost a week now.

"Whatever you say Not-So-Finnocent," Santana replied innocently, "But if you're interested I know just the way to help you get over-"

This time it was Puck who spoke up, "SHUT UP SANTANA! Leave Rachel and Finn alone! This whole mess is your fault anyways. None of this would have happened if you hadn't slept with Finn! Besides Puckzilla doesn't do love triangles anymore. People get their feelings hurt."

Before Santana could respond, Mercedes butted in, "Um, not that you guys' cheating drama wasn't totally interesting like a week ago, but it's gotten kind of old. Does anyone else have something not completely boring to share?"

Quinn's hand shot up and Sam buried his face in his hands.

"Quinn?"

"Sam has a secret he'd like to share with the class," the head Cheerio announced giddily.

"Quinn, NO! It's really not that interesting, Mercedes. Please don't, Quinn," Sam was pleading.

Artie looked interested now, "Denied, Zac Efron. Quinn, please tell us."

Quinn had a huge grin on her pretty face as she said, "Well, I had figured Sam's name was short for Samuel-"

She was cut off by Brittany, "That's silly. It's obvious that it stands for Samantha."

Everyone kind of stared at the blonde blankly while Artie just patted her leg as if to shush her.

"Anyway," Quinn said shaking her head a little, "We were both wrong Brittany, because Sam is short for Samson."

"I don't get it." Brittany said.

"Yeah, Brittany's not alone on this one. I don't see what's so interesting either," Mercedes added.

"That's because I'm not finished," Quinn stamped her foot impatiently, "Sam has a twin sister, named Delilah!"

Everyone but Brittany and Finn started cracking up. Even Rachel and Santana gave little chuckles.

"Great! Thanks a lot guys! Oh, and a very special thank you to you Quinn," Sam sunk even further into his seat.

Finn finally lifted his eyes from the tile on the floor he had been staring at all of class, "Wait, you have a twin sister?" What Finn hadn't told anyone was that he had been trying to find someone move on from Rachel with. It couldn't be anyone from the school though, he didn't want to her. He just wanted to get over her. Still being in love with her caused him so much heartache. And he kept replaying the glorious details Rachel's big mouth had shared with him. It was all he had thought about since she told him actually. He needed to find someone else soon, before he died due to his misery.

Sam looked confused, "Uh, yeah, she goes to Carmel."

Now it was Rachel's turn to look up, "Carmel? As in Vocal Adrenaline Carmel? Make her spy for us!"

Sam looked at the brunette nervously, "Um… I don't think she'd go for that, since she kind of joined Vocal Adrenaline."

Everyone turned their heads sharply to the blonde boy and Rachel jumped to her feet and pointed a finger at him, "TRAITOR! How are we supposed to know that you haven't been a spy for them this whole time?" Though no one really said anything, everyone kind of had the same question in their heads as Rachel. Except for Quinn, of course.

Sam was quick to respond, as if he had been expecting this, "Don't you think if I had been working for Vocal Adrenaline, I would have thrown Sectionals?" Then he turned and gave Quinn a look that said, 'I told you not to bring it up!'

Rachel squinted her eyes at him before sitting back down. She made a note to be wary of Sam from now on, and in a way she had a right to be. It _was_ sort of Vocal Adrenaline's style to send someone to McKinley to seduce a strong member of New Directions, and after Sectionals everyone knew how much talent Quinn had.

**Finn**

Finn tried his hardest not to make a lot of noise while sneaking into Carmel's auditorium. But the fact the he was 6'3 wasn't really helping him out. He sunk into one of the seats in the back row.

Vocal Adrenaline was on the stage performing Miley Cyrus's Party in the USA featuring Sunshine on lead vocals. Honestly, Finn thought the original version was weak but there was no doubt the Vocal Adrenaline was as strong as ever.

After New Directions' rivals had finished performing the number flawlessly for the 14th time, their director finally ended practice. Finn instantly wished he had never come here in the first place when he saw Jesse St. James' arrogant smirk.

"Spying are we, Hudson?"

"Actually, Jesse, no. And what are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at UCLA?"

Jesse scoffed, "We college kids get off early for winter break. I was just checking up on my team."

Finn scratched the back of his neck, "Well, anyway, do you know where I could find Delilah Evans?"

"Tiny, little blonde over there," he pointed out a petite girl with long, golden curls who, like the rest of the girls in Vocal Adrenaline, was wearing a white tank top, Daisy Duke shorts, and cowboy boots.

Finn walked up to her quickly. The faster he could get away from Jesse, the better.

"Are you Delilah Evans?"

The girl jumped at the sight of the giant talking to her. Once she had calmed down she answered, "Uh yeah but call me Lily."

Finn couldn't help himself, "you're a lot shorter than I expected."

She looked at him like she was offended and confused.

Finn immediately realized he had messed up, "Um… I mean… I'm Finn Hudson. I go to school with your brother, Sam. I was wondering if we could talk."

Lily's simple reply was, "Oh. Okay,"

Once everyone had left the auditorium and Finn and Lily were the only ones left, Finn blurted out everything he had been thinking about since Glee this afternoon, "Well, last week my girlfriend who I'm in love with cheated on me with my best friend. And that's the second time that's happened to me. But this time it's different because they didn't have sex and she didn't get pregnant and she didn't lie to me and I'm still in love with her. Which totally sucks. But then today Sam mentioned he had a sister, you, and I thought 'Hey, that could be the perfect person to help me get over Rachel' and now here I am sitting with you in an auditorium 5 times the size of my school's asking you….. Do you wanna make out?"

Lily was quiet for a long while, looking at Finn with the same look of confusion from earlier on her face, before she finally spoke, "Okay, I'm going to totally disregard the fact that you just completely offended me by assuming that I would be slutty enough to make out with a total stranger because I think you need some serious help, and I've been told I'm pretty good at helping people solve their problems. So start from the beginning."

And Finn did. He told Lily everything, and I mean everything, starting from Mr. Schuester blackmailing him to join Glee club all the way to his awkward run in with Jesse St. James. He expected Lily to be silent again but this time she spoke up immediately.

"Okay, it seems like you regret dumping this girl, Rachel," she said.

"But I shouldn't! She cheated on me with Puck, my best friend!"

"Because she was insecure and you sleeping with Santana really hurt her!"

"SHE WAS DATING JESSE! SHE CAN'T GET MAD AT ME FOR THAT!"

"Oh, but she can because you lied to her about it, which in of itself shows that you knew what you did was bad."

Finn was silent so Lily kept going, "From what you've told me today, Rachel was never anything but honest with you when you continued to tell her lies. And every single time you lied to her, eventually she forgave you. Yet you're not able to forgive her for making out with someone for what? Like 2 minutes?"

"But it wasn't just someone, it was Puck. My best friend. The guy that got my ex-girlfriend pregnant while I was still dating her. She knew cheating on me with him specifically would hurt the most because it would reopen all those wounds," Finn was practically yelling now.

"Woah there, big fella, I'm not trying to say that this is your fault or what you did was worse. I honestly don't know which of you screwed up bigger. The biggest factor in how well a relationship works is trust. And both of you broke each other's trust, you by lying to her about losing your virginity the ENTIRE time you were dating, and her by cheating on you."

Finn just nodded his head. He finally understood everything.

"You said you still love her?"

"Yeah."

"When Quinn cheated on you, did you still love her?"

"I thought I did. But then I realized I had never actually been in love with Quinn. I found that out when I realized I was in love with Rachel. It's like, she just invaded my heart and there's no way to ever get her out."

Lily stood up from her chair and looked Finn right in the eye, "Well then, she's probably the one that's worth fighting for."

And with that she was gone.

After about 10 minutes of just sitting there, thinking about what Lily had said, Finn left the auditorium to walk to the parking lot. When he got in his car and decided he wasn't quite ready to go home yet, so he was just going to drive around aimlessly.

Without realizing where his destination was, about 30 minutes later, Finn found himself parked outside of Rachel's house.

**Lily:**

Lily opened the front door of her house, walked inside, and threw her keys on the kitchen counter. When she looked into the living room, she found her mom and Sam sitting on the couch and staring at her.

"Delilah, sweetie, come have a chat with Sam and I," her mother said.

Sam looked at his mom like she was crazy, "Don't bring me into this. This wasn't my idea."

Their mom just rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Well, pumpkin, I've noticed your grades have really dropped ever since you started going to Carmel." It was true. Lily had gone from being and straight A student to have three Ds. Keeping up with school _and_ Vocal Adrenaline's crazy schedule was really difficult.

Her mother continued, "And I just know it's because of Vocal Adrenaline. I considered making you quit but I know how much you love performing, so I came up with a much better idea. Today, I enrolled you at McKinley High School. You can be in New Directions with Sammy!"

Lily's three word reply was, "What. The. Fuck."

**AN: Alright, so there you have it. My first chapter! Sorry about the evil cliff hangers. It's kind of my style. Please write reviews and favorite this story because it really does make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Sorry for the late update, but I have finals this week and my computer charger isn't working so I've kind of been SOL… but here's your chapter. It may move the plot forward a teensy bit too far but, oh well I love it! Oh and the next one will be very SPECIAL! I promise.**

Rachel was looking at pictures of her and Finn on her laptop when she saw his car pull into her drive way. She ran to her window sill and watched the boy she was in love with sit in his car.

She prayed for him to walk up to her door and ring the door bell. For him to tell her that breaking up was a huge mistake. That he could never go a day without her. Her prayers were not answered.

He just sat there in his car. Then, about fifteen minutes later he drove away. Rachel Berry burst into tears. She cried harder than the time Finn had left her in the auditorium after kissing her, harder than she did when Finn broke up with her after their stunt at dating sophomore year, harder than she did when Vocal Adrenaline attacked her with eggs. Harder than she did when Shelby told her she didn't want to be her mom, harder than she did when they lost regionals, and harder than she did when Finn "officially" dumped her. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. Finn Hudson couldn't even talk to her, things were so bad.

Rachel crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Lily:**

Lily rested her head against the window of her brother's Jeep.

"Look, I know you're pissed. I, mean, McKinley's no Carmel, but it's not all that bad," Sam started.

She gave him a look and said, "I was gonna get a Range Rover. If we won regionals, I was gonna get a Range Rover." She sighed.

"Did you tell mom that?"

"Yeah, like a million times but it's not like she ever listens to me. Why did you think I wanted to live with dad?"

Sam nodded, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you look awesome."

Lily looked down at her outfit. Her style was very simplistic, and today was no different. She had on an over-sized baby blue cashmere sweater, dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of white canvas TOMS. Her wavy blonde curls flowed down her slender back. The only makeup she was wearing was a little blush to accentuate her freckles and some mascara.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a little better, but not enough to not keep hating my life."

Right as she said that, they pull into a parking space.

Sam took her to the office to get her schedule and her map, but once they were out of the office he started to walk away from her.

"Are you seriously about to ditch me on my first day?"

"I have to walk Quinn to class! Apparently it's helps our image as the It couple."

"You suck," Lily whispered. She turned around straight into someone's chest.

"HEY! Watch where you're-" The boy stopped yelling when he saw who had bumped into him.

Lily let her eyes scan the boy in front of her. Tan skin, muscular arms, striking jaw line, and gorgeous green eyes… silly haircut, though.

"You must be new." 

"Is it really that obvious," Lily couldn't help but whine.

"It wouldn't be except you're carrying a map. What's you're name?"

"Call me Lily."

"Lily, that's a pretty name. I'm Pu-Noah. Yeah, Noah."

Lily shook Noah's hand.

Puck cleared his throat, "So, Lily, since you so obviously need some assistance, why don't I walk you to class. I feel it's my duty as an honorable gentleman."

"Oh, really? And do all honorable gentlemen have Mohawks?" Lily questioned.

"Just the badass ones." And with that, they were off to Lily's first period.

…..

Puck dropped Lily off at her English class just on time. She walked towards an empty seat in the middle row. Only when she sat down did she realize who was sitting in the next seat over.

"Delilah? I thought you went to Carmel," Finn said, looking incredibly confused.

"Oh um, yeah, not anymore. I transferred."

Finn was about to reply when their teacher interrupted, "Alright, class did everyone finish the assigned reading for The Count of Monte Cristo?"

….

"Thank you, class, I will see you next time. Make sure to have read chapters seven through eleven."

Finn groaned, "Miss Holt, that's like three chapters!"

"It's four, Finn. It's four," Lily smirked.

"Oh. Well, Delilah, are you gonna join glee club?"

Lily bit her lip, "I guess so."

"Cool!" Finn was a little too excited about Lily's agreement to join. But the only people he had ever been close to in glee were Quinn, Puck, Kurt, and Rachel. Hanging out with Quinn was out of the question. Puck was kind of avoiding him just in case he was pissed at him about Rachel. Kurt was at Dalton. And Rachel, well, you know the story. Can you really blame him for being pumped about having a new friend in the choir room?

**With Puck:**

Puck had been late to Algebra because he had to sprint across campus after dropping _Lily _off at her class, but it had been worth it. _Lily_.It had to be the prettiest name ever. He decided that if _Lily_ were a flower she would definitely be a lily. Sure, with her fair skin and light hair, she was the epitome of a white girl. Yet, she managed to be the epitome of exotic at the same time. Speaking of her hair, her golden locks reminded him of the manes on horses he and his little sister would see when they went on road trips to the Ohio State Fair in Columbus during the summer. And the eyes! Oh, God, the eyes. They were the first thing he had noticed about her. It wasn't just the fact that they were huge, but they were also the prettiest color. They were a grayish blue color with flecks of gold, like a lightning storm. They were even more beautiful than Quinn's hazel ones, and those were _really_ tough to beat.

And, yes, Puckzilla was aware of the total pansy he sounded like, but he couldn't help it. This girl had him so worked up that he hadn't even shoved anyone into a locker when he was running to get to class.

Up in front of the white board, Mr. Meyers was laughing at his own joke, which reminded Puck of Lily's laugh. It sounded like bubbles… if bubbles made noise. He shook his head because, God, he sounded like such a schmuck. Ha. Puck the Schmuck. Ha. Ha Ha Ha.

Mr. Meyers interrupted Puck's laughter, "Puckerman, what exactly is so funny?"

Puck gave a goofy grin, "I'm Puck the Schmuck!"

The teacher furrowed his brow, "No comment. Class, lets get back to Pythagorean Theorem."

So, Puck went back to thinking about Lily. Even the things he didn't know about her were probably awesome. He bet she could sing, and maybe even play guitar. And he could see her having a pet, possibly a dog. He couldn't wait to tell Artie about his future wife.

And then, the bell rang so he could do just that. Funny how high school works, huh?

He ran into Artie on the way to his locker. Brittany was telling him something about the cricket that tells her bedtime stories.

"Dude!" Puck exclaimed.

"Puck, hi! How was algebra? Did you pay attention?"

Puck shook his head, "Hell no! All I could think about was _her_!"

Brittany, who had been in the class with him, nodded her head quickly with a big grin, "He's Puck the Schmuck!"

Despite his confusion, Artie just brushed off his girlfriend's comment. It wasn't exactly out of character for her to say things that no one could comprehend.

"Puck what are you talking about?"

It was that moment when Puck spotted Lily, "There," he pointed to the blonde, "Cute little one right there… Lily!" He jogged up to where Lily stood. She looked a little confused until she saw him coming towards her, which made her light up a little bit.

"Well, if it isn't the 'honorable gentleman' that walked me to first period."

Puck turned to introduce Lily to Artie and Brittany, but the cheerio was already wheeling off his bro.

"Hey, I have glee club, you should come with me."

"I was actually already heading that way. My friend Finn said I should consider joining."

"You know Finn?" Puck looked confused and almost a little pissed. _Great, another amazing girl that's going to fall for Hudson. _

"Yeah, it's uh actually a funny story," she giggled and Puck decided his worst fears were confirmed, "Poor guy, he's practically helpless at English."

"So, you're not in love with him?" Puck instantly realized what had just slipped out of his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Let me walk you to the choir room."

Lily giggled her bubble laugh, "Okay."

As the two walked into the choir room Brittany yelled out, pointing at Puck, "PUCK THE SCHMUCK!"

Everyone shot confused looks at Brittany. Everyone except for Lily, who was shooting a confused look at Puck.

"Why did she just call you Puck?" Lily had an awesome memory and she definitely hadn't forgotten Finn's story about his asshole best friend who slept with and made out with the only two girlfriends the poor guy had ever had.

"Oh, it's just a nickname. It's short for Puckerman." Puck explained, "But you should still call me Noah. I like it better."

Finn looked so hurt and was about to say something until Santana butted in, "No you don't. You hate it."

"What the Hell? When did you meet Delilah?" _Are you FREAKING kidding me?, _Finn thought. Delilah was his new friend, no way was Puck stealing her away too.

"Who's Delilah? Wasn't that Sam's sister's name? This is Lily." It was then that Puck realized that Lily was farther away from him than she had been before. And she looked really upset. He frowned.

Quinn didn't even look up from filing her nails, "Lily _is _Delilah. It's a nickname."

"Oh. That's cool I guess." Puck muttered. Great, now not only was Finn pissed at him for God knows what but Sam was probably gonna be breathing down his neck about talking to his twin.

Lily looked up at him, "No. No, it's not cool." And then she ran out of the room.

Puck looked at Finn with his brow furrowed before running after Lily, almost knocking over Mr. Schuester, "Hey guys! Are you ready for a new assignment?"

No one paid attention to the Spanish teacher.

For the first time that day Mercedes spoke up, "What just happened?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Duh, Mercedes! Obviously, Lily doesn't think it's cool to be compared to Sam's twin, Delilah. It probably makes her feel inferior since she herself does not have a twin. Way to rub it in her face, Quinn."

*Cue very confused looks towards Brittany.

**With Puck and Lily**

"LILY! LILY! Wait up!"

Lily stopped to catch her breath and her Noah's, excuse me, Puck's footsteps right behind her, "Why didn't you tell me your name was Puck?" she snapped.

"I didn't think it was a big deal…"

"Well it is!"

Okay, what the hell was happening, Puck thought, "Umm, okay, whatever. Besides you said your name was Lily and apparently it's Delilah."

"I said to call me Lily, I never said that was my name," she rolled her blue eyes before turning away from the Mohawked boy.

"Woah, okay, Lily/Delilah. I was actually really into you until I found out you were such a bitch!"

Lily swung her head around to glared at Puck, "Oh really. That's funny because I was actually really into you until I realized that you're the guy who got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant last year and then made out with his new girlfriend this year!" she barked stepping closer to him.

Puck looked at his sneakers, "Where did you hear that?" he said just above a whisper.

Lily let out a laugh that most definitely not sound like bubbles, "Finn and I didn't meet in English class. He told me everything last week in Carmel's auditorium."

Puck couldn't help but feel enraged with jealousy. Finn had told him about his history with girls and auditoriums. He looked up into Lily's eyes. Crap, there were tears in them. She sounded so pissed off that he hadn't even realized how vulnerable she looked, "Look that was last year. A lot of stuff has happened. I'm trying to change."

Lily choked back a sob, "A lot of stuff has happened? Like what, juvie? Yeah, I heard about that too."

"Like I said, I'm trying to change," his eyes were pleading her to believe him.

"Obviously not very hard if you still made out with Rachel. And apparently half of the females in Lima, Ohio!"

There faces were inches away from each other now. It wouldn't even take Puck one whole second for his lips to meet her full ones, "I made a mistake," he whispered.

She lowered her voice as well, "Several. Including leading me on. That was cruel."

Now Puck looked really confused, "I never lead you on. I really like you."

"You really expect me to believe that I'm not just another one of your conquests?"

Puck gave her his trademark smirk, "Well, yeah."

And then she kissed him.

**Sooooo? What did you think? Please leave insightful reviews! I LOVE detailed ones… does that make any sense. It does in my head. Tell me what you think about Puck and Delilah! Also, next chapter is going to be modeled after Glee's famous tribute episodes... So get ready **** Love, clare**


	3. Chapter 3: If You Want To

**Author's notes: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, but I was out of town without my laptop for the holidays so yeah. But this chapter is going to be my version of a Glee THEMED episode (such as the Madonna and Britney episodes). So stay tuned to find out who the artist that New Directions will be paying tribute to is. Also, my last chapter only got 3 reviews… Not that I only write for reviews (and two of those were absolutely wonderful) but it was still kind of depressing. So I'm crossing my fingers for more this chapter. So yeah, enjoy!**

Puck finally came up for air, "Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, blushing like crazy.

"So, uh, what was that for exactly?"

If it was even possible, Lily started blushing even more, "Oh, um, I-I'm not so sure exactly. It was kind of awkward, right? I mean, not like bad awkward, just like random awkward. Just like surprising right? And now I'm just rambling-"

Puck cut her off by grabbing her small shoulders, "Chill, Lily. Your rambling is cute… and that kiss was awesome."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh," she smiled, "So what does this mean exactly?"

Puck looked like he was concentrating really hard, "Well, I mean we just met, but I really like you so-"

"You really like me?"

Now it was Puck's turn to blush, "Well don't get all girly about it, but yeah, I really like you Lily/Delilah."

"I was serious when I told you to call me Lily. Delilah's too much of a mouthful,"

Puck just rolled his eyes, "Well fine then. I really like you, Lily, but considering we just met maybe we shouldn't just jump into this or whatever. You know, take it slow."

Lily had a playful glint when she said, "Noah Puckerman wanting to 'take it slow'? Has the earth stopped spinning? And besides, who said I really liked you back, huh?"

Puck poked her arm and gave his trademark smirk, "Well, I just figured since you kissed me and all."

"Well you figured right, but as much as I really like you, I don't wanna miss my first glee club rehearsal so can we, you know, go back inside now?"

Puck just nodded his head.

Once they were inside the choir room Mr. Schuester looked up at from his roll sheet, "Ah, Puck, nice of you to join us," he looked at Lily, "And you must be Delilah, Finn told me you would be joining us. Well, you two can take your seats and we'll get started with this week's lesson."

Lily took the seat on Sam's left side and Puck sat on the other side of her.

"Alright guys, the judges at Regionals will be wanting to hear songs they know. And these last three years the Top 100 charts have been dominated by Miss Taylor Swift! So I thought we'd take a week to perform her songs. Does anyone have any suggestions to start us off?"

Finn was the first to respond, "Yeah, not singing Taylor Swift songs."

"I'm way more talented than Taylor Swift. And I'm hotter than her," Brittany announced.

Mercedes nodded her head, "I'll admit that skinny white girl can write some good songs but her voice is weak."

Lily piped up, "I think that's the whole point, guys. Taylor Swift's songs are packed with emotion, and after being in the same room with you all for less than five minutes, I already know there are a lot of strong emotions flying around in here."

Of course there was no conversation Rachel couldn't add to, "I fully agree with Delilah. Although, Miss Swift does not have the strongest voice, she writes some of the best songs. It doesn't matter if she can't sing, because we'll be singing her songs."

"Exactly! Rachel and Delilah, do either of you two have any numbers to kick this week off?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel nodded her head vigorously and whispered her choice in Lily's ear, who gave Rachel a huge smile in response. They told Brad what song they wanted and stood up in front of the club.

**Rachel:**_ You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
_**Lily:**_ You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.  
_**Rachel:**_ Well you can take me down,  
With just one single blow.  
_**Lily:**_ But you don't know, what you don't know,  
_**Both:**_ Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
_**Rachel:**_ You, with your switching sides,  
And your walk by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again._

**Lily:**_ I bet you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold,  
But the cycle ends right now,  
You can't lead me down that road,  
You don't know, what you don't know  
_**Both:**_ Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
_**Rachel:**_ And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but,  
Nobody's listening,  
_**Lily:**_ Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.  
But all you are is mean,  
All you are is mean.  
_**Rachel:**_ And a liar,_

**Lily:**_ and pathetic, _

**Rachel:**_ and alone in life,  
_**Both:**_ And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean  
_**Rachel:**_ But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
_**Lily:**_ Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so ?  
_**Both:**_ Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

The entire time the two had been smiling and dancing playfully around each other and the other glee clubbers. When they had finished everyone was clapping, even Finn and Mercedes. Rachel was breathing hard but still had a smile on her face, that is, until she saw Finn wasn't clapping with any enthusiasm at all. Lily noticed Rachel's face fall, so when Mr. Schuester excused the kids, she grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged her to the girls' restroom, yelling over her shoulder that she would see Puck in her next class which they had together.

Once in the restroom Lily scanned the room until her eyes fell on the chair in the corner.

"That'll work," she muttered as she picked it up and shoved it under the door handle, "There. Perfect."

Rachel for once in her life was at loss of words.

"Okay, Berry, spill."

Rachel did her best to look confused even though she was pretty sure what Delilah was talking about, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

Lily prided herself on being able to read people, and she wasn't about to let Rachel tell her she was wrong, "Whatever, Rachel. We rocked in there and you look like you're about to burst into tears. What's wrong?"

Rachel let out a heavy sigh, "That was first solo since Finn and I broke up. I mean he and I sang together like a week ago but that was my first in Glee club. I hadn't really thought about it until after we were finished. I apologize if my lack of celebration upset you."

Lily was looking at Rachel as she had grown a third head. Was this girl serious? _I apologize if my lack of celebration upset you, _who talks like that? "Look, Rachel, you need to stop thinking about the break up. Obsessing over it is just going to upset you. Don't think about the past, live in the moment. If you're not having a conversation with or about Finn, don't think about him, okay?'

"That sounds hard."

Lily just smirked, "Well, I mean, you're Rachel Berry right? I think you can handle it.

She started to head towards the door until Rachel stopped her, "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"Because I've been where you are, and it sucks to have no one to talk to about it. And you seem nice enough," she said simply. Then she left Rachel Berry in the bathroom with a huge smile on her face.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she was shocked to see Noah Puckerman leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly.

"Hi. What are you doing out here? I told you I'd meet in class."

He shrugged and started walking down the hall with her, "We had algebra. I hate algebra."

"So?" Once again Lily had the same confused look on her face. She swore by the end of the week, her face would be frozen in that expression.

"Well I thought maybe you'd want to skip with me…"

"You want to me to skip class with you on my first day?"

"Well I mean, you're already like 10 minutes late."

Lily looked like she was thinking seriously, "Alright, let's suppose I did skip class with you. What exactly would we do?"

They were now standing in front of the auditorium. Puck gave is trademark smirk, "Well, I thought you might want to rehearse a duet with me for our Glee assignment."

Lily had a twinkle in her eye as she said, "Something tells me you're not the type to participate with assignment."

There was that smirk again, "Only for you, babe."

"I'm flattered."

He took her hand and led her into the auditorium, "Of course you are. I'm Puckzilla."

Lily's bubble laugh echoed throughout the auditorium, "What song are we singing Puckzilla?"

There were standing on the stage now, and band already set up. Puck handed her the sheet music.

**Lily:**_ The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
_**Puck:**_ And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of  
_**Both:**_ Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
_**Lily:**_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
_**Puck:**_ Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
_**Lily:**_ My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
_**Puck:**_ You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...  
_**Lily:**_ Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
_**Both:**_ Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
_**Lily:**_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
_**Both:**_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
_**Puck:**_ I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
_**Lily:**_ Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.  
_**Puck:**_ Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
_**Both:**_ 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
_**Lily:**_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
The sparks fly...  
_**Puck:**_ Oh, baby, smile...  
_**Lily:**_ The sparks fly..._

When they finished the song, both cheeks we flushed and they were both panting. While they had been singing, Puck added in some impromptu choreography by grabbing Lily's hand to slow dance with her and twirl her around. Lily thought it was cute that the pace of their dance was much slower than the pace of the song.

Soon after Puck and Lily left the auditorium Rachel entered it. She was going to follow Lily's advice and ignore Finn… After she sang this one song to get her anger out.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met  
And the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones_

I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fallout,  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up that I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dyin' to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me,  
Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

(Chorus)  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, Now, Now

And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
The End

And it really was the end. The end of Rachel apologizing. The end of her begging Finn for forgiveness. The end of her waiting.

Sam and Quinn were sitting on two desks next to each other in the astronomy classroom. It was kind of their spot. All of the big moments in their relationship so far had taken place there. They would always come there for their lunch. They were currently trying to come up with something to perform for their glee assignment.

"We could do another lovey-dovey duet. Those seem to work for us," Quinn smiled at Sam.

He just shook his head, "No, Puck and Lily already did one of those and it'd be pretty tough to beat."

"It bothers you doesn't it."

Sam looked at his girlfriend, "Well, yeah. She's my sister and I don't want to see her get hurt. And Puck's got a pretty bad rep for hurting people."

Quinn shook her head, "He's not like what they make him out to be. He's a good guy. And he's protective about the things he cares about."

"And how do you know he cares about her? How do you she's not just some fling?"

"Because Puck only sings with or to people he cares about," she said it as if she was completely sure about it.

Sam changed the subject, "You know I've never heard you sing a solo."

"Sam, what are you talking about? I got a solo at Sectionals, remember"

"Well yeah, but that wasn't a _solo_, that was a duet. Why don't you sing like a ballad for our assignment?"

Quinn nodded, "Okay, but what would I sing about?"

"Well, what are your most powerful emotions? Sing about those."

"Okay, I know what to sing."

"Already?"

"Mhm"

Sam and Quinn sat on stools in front of the glee club, Sam with his guitar.

"Last year, I went through a lot of unexpected challenges and a lot of unexpected disappointments. I think I found the perfect Taylor Swift song to express myself," Quinn told the rest of the class and Mr. Schuester.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

When it came to the part of the song with the humming, Sam joined in and then went back to just playing guitar when the lyrics picked up again.__

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry

Everyone started to clap and Puck was the first to get up and give Quinn a hug, then everyone else joined in. After all of the hugging had subsided, Finn asked Mr. Schuester if he could perform his song. When Mr. Schue nodded, Finn sat at the drum set and started his song. Everyone in the room instantly recognized the song as _Should Have Said No_. This was not good. This was really NOT good.

Lily hid her face in her palms and Puck just shook his head, as Finn sang the words.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with him'd get back to me_

He barely got through the first chorus before Rachel bolted out of the room and he stopped playing.

"What the hell was that?" Lily yelled at him before running out after Rachel.

Puck was _still _shaking his head, "Dude, you're such an asshole."

Lily found Rachel in the bathroom. The brunette was sitting in the chair in the corner. Lily went and sat by her feet. They sat silently like that for a few minutes until Rachel broke the silence.

"The worst part is that I was taking your advice, I was trying to give him space. And then he waltzes in there and reminds me yet again that I ruined everything we had," she then burst into tears. Lily pulled on Rachel's hand until she slid to the floor next to the petite blonde. Then Lily put her arms around Rachel's shoulder and just let her cry.

Rachel sniffled, "He's right, though! I should have said no!"

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh give me a break, Rachel! Sure, he's right, you should have said no. But you already admitted that! You already apologized multiple times! He had no right to shove it your face."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I guess. But what do I do now? There's no way I can go back in there now!"

Lily's eyebrows shot up and she smirked as she said, "Did you just present yourself with a challenge, Rachel Berry?"

Rachel's eyes lit up and she unleashed her mega-watt smile.

Rachel burst through the choir room with Lily close behind her. She was wielding sheet music and wearing the biggest grin anyone had ever seen. And this was Rachel Berry we were talking about.

"Fellow Glee clubbers, I would like to take this time to present to you a Taylor Swift performance of my own. One that does not punish anyone for their past mistakes, but instead expresses my personal feeling as of now. Brad, take it away."

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

It's getting dark  
And it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you  
Like it's all a big mistake

Oh holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your  
Eyes go cold

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back  
Now I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said  
To you  


_Oh oh holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me  
Holding onto nothing_

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back  
Now I'm haunted

I know  
I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone  
No

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back  
I'm haunted

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

Everyone in the class erupted into applause except for Finn. Mike, Artie, and Puck all gave wolf whistles. Lily jumped up and hugged her new friend. Mr. Schue, Sam, and Quinn's eyebrows were all raised to the ceiling. Mercedes was yelling, "SING IT WHITE GIRL! YOU SHOW HIM!" Brittany was jumping up and down giddily. Santana was painting her nails. Finn just sat there stunned. He felt like an idiot.

Lily sat on the bleachers waiting for her brother to finish football practice. She couldn't help but notice from the bleachers how good Noah looked in his uniform.

Finally, the team finished and the guys went to the locker room to change.

Puck ran up to her and kissed her forehead, "Hey, wait for me, okay? I want to drive you home."

She nodded and told Sam to go without her. She noticed that his jaw clenched when she said she was leaving with Noah. Figures…. Sam was always overprotective.

When both Puck and Sam had gone into the locker room, she made her way over to the only guy left on the field. Finn was sitting in the grass on the sidelines. Lily took a seat next to him.

"What happened to forgiving Rachel?"

Finn sighed and looked at his new friend, "I was going to tell her I forgave her, I really was, I drove all the way to her house."

Lily nodded, listening intently, "So what changed your mind?"

"I remembered how much it had hurt when she told me that Quinn cheated on me and lied for months about it last year. And then I thought about how much _more_ it hurt when she told me, like two days after it happened, that she kissed Puck. It took me months to forgive Quinn. I realized I couldn't forgive Rachel all that easily."

"Okay, that's understandable considering you and Rachel obviously had a much more passionate relationship than you and Quinn, but why would you shove it down Rachel's throat like that? You humiliated her, Finn," Lily told him.

"I know. And it was stupid and I feel awful. And the worst part is, when I saw her run out crying like that, I instantly forgave her for everything. I just wanted to hold her and tell her I was sorry. And now it's too late."

Lily rolled her big blue eyes, "It's never too late, Finn."

All the kids in New Directions were trying to catch their breath. Mr. Schue was clapping like there was no tomorrow and it felt great. They had just ended their Taylor Swift week by performing _Change_ as a group number. Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Brittany had all sang solos. The girls were dressed in flow-y lavender dresses with sweetheart necklines and jewels around the waist, while the boys had on black dress pants with white dress shirts and lavender ties. It was the perfect way to end a very emotional week and every one of them had a twinkle of hope in their eyes.

As everyone was heading out, Finn and Rachel were the only ones left in the auditorium. Finn took this as his chance, "Rachel, do you think we could talk or something?"

Rachel was wide eyed as she nodded, "Well, I suppose since I was just going to work on a few numbers for Regionals while I waited for my dads to pick me up, that that would be okay."

"Cool," Finn muttered. They both took seats on the edge of the stage.

"So what did you want to talk about?'

Finn ran his hand over his hair, "Well, I wanted to apologize for the other day. It was really mean to sing that song, and I was really stupid to do it."

Rachel sat there quietly for a second before saying, "It's okay. I forgive you."

"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you; I forgive you for what you did with Puck."

Rachel looked up at that one, "You- you do?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah. Look, Rach, the second I saw how upset you were yesterday, I forgot all about what happened. I just wanted to tell you everything was okay. I just wanted to be your boyfriend again."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. Finn was saying the words she had wanted him to say for weeks now and it felt so surreal. She felt the pad of his thumb wipe away her tears and his big hand cup her chin and tilt her head to look up at him.

"You can if you want to," she whispered.

"Can what?"

"You can be my boyfriend again. If you want to be," she smiled.

Finn face broke out into that lopsided grin that was reserved for only her, "Awesome."

And then he cupped her face in his giant hands and made up for lost time by kissing her like he'd never kissed her before.

**AN: Soooo, whatcha think? It was definitely my longest chapter ever so there's that. AND FINCHEL IS BACK TOGETHER! Obviously I do not own Glee or any of Taylor Swift's songs. The song that Rachel and Lily sang is called **_**Mean**_**, Puck and Lily's duet is called **_**Sparks Fly**_**, and the song that Quinn sang is called **_**Breathe**_**. All of the songs mentioned are amazing and you should definitely check them out if you haven't already. Thank you so much for reading and please review **


End file.
